


Obsession

by Ashfen



Series: A Decade of Love [9]
Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald, The Great Gatsby (1974), The Great Gatsby (2013)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, MCD (but it's in a dream), Murder, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24878548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashfen/pseuds/Ashfen
Summary: 1935.
Relationships: Nick Carraway & Jay Gatsby, Nick Carraway/Jay Gatsby
Series: A Decade of Love [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537345
Kudos: 7





	Obsession

_He was thrust into the middle of a confrontation. Nick was standing between him and Daisy._ Daisy.  
_"Move out of the way."_  
_"Don't do this, Jay …"_  
_"I SAID MOVE!"_  
_There were vague portions of memory then._  
_Glimpses of lunging at Nick. Brief flashes of grabbing him, throwing him to the ground. A distinct memory of the garbled cry the other had let out. It was vague, but it was enough._

 _This wasn't him. It couldn't be. It wasn't him with Nick's lifeless body cradled in his arms, it_  
_wasn't him who had bent and snapped him in so many places._  
_It wasn't him who had killed Nick._  
_His hands were shaking. Oh God, what had he done?_

_It wasn't real_

_It wasn't real_

_It wasn't real_

It was real

_He dropped Nick's mangled corpse and spun around to face Daisy who was now a twisted version of herself, arms outstretched to him.  
"Finally, Jay~ you're mine now!"_

The man awoke with a start, entire body going spring coil tight when he laid eyes on a still-sleeping Nick beside him.

_He's fine_

_She's not here_

He let out a breath - had he really been holding it? - and gradually, he smiled. She was in some distant place, and neither of them would be able to interfere in each other's lives anymore. They could finally leave each other alone. And he could finally move on.

Slowly releasing the tension from his body, Jay took Nick's features in again. Just barely dark brown hair with the slightest hints of red - a tad coarse to the touch - it was almost spiked when not combed back with gel. His skin had almost olive undertones, and the occasional fleck or scar marked his body - he still had to ask him about the one just above his right eyebrow. He could spend hours memorizing every inch of Nick's body, over and over again; as many times as it took to burn it into his mind. _Fuck_ , he was beautiful.

Jay loved him.


End file.
